Eureka: Era of Brotherhood
by ghostrider1987175
Summary: This is set between season 3.5 and Season 4. A new government agency has taken over Eureka and Global Dynamics, the DOD is no longer in charge, but in the background an evil scheme is hatched by the enemy of the agency to rid the world of them for good.


It just seemed like a normal day in the town of Eureka; Sherriff Carter had just gotten back from seeing Tess in Australia. Now it was time to get back to work and also get use to life without Zoe since she was off at Harvard. However, things a Global Dynamics were very off because today was the day that the new director of secret projects arrived in town. The director was head of a new government agency since the discovery of other dimensions; he was the director of the Dimension Security Agency or the DSA. Then in a turn of an event the President decided to appoint DSA in charge of all special projects and secret government organizations. It was a strange turn of events, especially for Global Dynamics who had contracts with the DOD, but who was in the special projects division of the clause. Today was the day that he made his appearance to GD and the town of Eureka. As Carter walked into Café Deim he saw all the scientist of the town looking of their experiments and getting coffee or whatever they needed to survive the day. Carter walked over to Henry and asked, "Henry what's going on here?" Henry looked over and said, "Global Dynamics got has a new supervising government agency, it is no longer controlled by the DOD it's controlled by the Dimension Security Agency." Carter said, "Didn't they like take over all secret government agencies and special projects." Henry nodded and said, "And they have been closing secret facilities like this one for months now, the entire town is freaking out including everyone that works for GD." Fargo came running in and then grabbed his coffee and ran out, back to GD as Allison Blake walked in and said, "I guess today's the day, Carter I hope you're ready because your job could be up for the ax as well as mine or Henry's." Henry said, "They can't do that without the written permission of the mayor." Allison said, "Doesn't matter they have been doing this for months, Area 51lost half of their staff and their projects because the Deputy director Darkness deemed all of them unsafe, he even put DSA agents all over the place." Just as she said that a black 2010 Jaguar XJ pulled up in front of Café Deim and a young man about twenty-two stepped out wearing black leather jacket, black t-shirt, black slacks, black boots, and black sun glasses. He walked in and took off his sun glasses and Carter said, "You were going about 90 down Main Street." The man nodded and looked around and said, "I've been told to slow down but speeding is so much fun Sherriff, and besides I was running low on gas and didn't want to walk all the way into town, exactly where is here?" Henry said, "This is Eureka, and if you are having car trouble I can help you." The man said, "No thank you I can take care of it myself." He sat down at a table eyes seemed to glow like fire as people began to back away from him, and he smiled as he knew they were afraid at the way he could almost stare into their souls. Allison then said, "Excuse me but you must be leaving this…." The young man said, "Private property I know my father is Director of the DSA, he told me to meet him here so that is what I am doing here." Carter could tell the kid was lying about he didn't know what he was lying about. Most of the scientists left and the young man said, "Were can I stay my father won't get here for several more days and I am exhausted." Carter said, "Since Zoe has left I can put him up at my place." The young man said, "How nice of you Sherriff." Then Jo walked in and said, "Who drove that Jaguar XJ?" The man raised his hand and said, "I did, Deputy and not bad not very many people can catch up with me." She said, "Alright up you're under arrest." Allison stopped her and said, "This is the DSA director's son and I think we can let it go just this once." Jo just looked and was real mad and the man said, "Don't you freight now little lady, you can catch me again some other time." The man drove to Carter's house and waited for the Sherriff to arrive.

* * *

As the man slept Carter went through his stuff and found two Smith and Wesson M1911 handguns, modified to hold more rounds in the clip in the lining of his leather jacket. However, around his neck he saw two dog tags, which meant the kid served in the military. He went to look to see what the kid's name was and saw that his dog tags did not have his name just the rank of General. Carter began to wonder who this kid was and the kid said, "Snooping around other people's belongs I believe is against my constitutional rights sheriff." Carter jumped as the kid was staring right at him and Carter said, "What the hell you were awake the whole time." The kid nodded and said, "It kills you not know who I am or if I'm telling the truth, well I bet you know that I'm not telling the truth about something." Carter said, "I know whatever you are bringing this town does not need any of it, so I suggest you leave. I checked the director doesn't have a son." The kid smiled and gathered his stuff and said, "Very good Sherriff, I was wondering if you checked up on me. I'll be seeing you really soon though." The kid then got in his car and drove off, into the night.

* * *

The next morning Carter went to see Allison and Henry and they said, "What happened to the Director's son?" Carter said, "He wasn't the director's son I checked, the Director has no son. He was some military general from what I gathered; probably the DOD is sore that the DSA got control of GD and Eureka." Allison said, "Then I'm stepping up security here at GD, Carter monitors the roads because the kid might try something." Henry said, "I'll have people keep an eye out for him, but they are so busy with all their projects that if he does come back they won't notice him unless he stares at you. People said they felt like he was staring into their souls." Carter nodded as he left and Allison and Henry but before any of them left a giant explosion happened in the lobby of GD as men in black fatigues rushed in and incapacitated the guards, and began to take hostages. Carter, Allison, and Henry among the hostages, as other units of these military men rushed into other sectors of GD to secure labs and other equipment. No one knew what was going to happen, and no one knew if they were going to make it out alive or dead.


End file.
